


Little Miss Fallback Girl

by captainamergirl



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M, Gylan, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Prompt: What if Brandon had still been in Beverly Hills when Gina arrived? How would things between she and Dylan have been different?
Relationships: Gina Kincaid/Dylan McKay





	Little Miss Fallback Girl

Gina wanted to hit something really hard. No, even better. Someone. Or more than one someones actually. She wanted to bitch-slap Kelly first for being who she was - everything Gina was supposedly not - and then Dylan for breaking her heart yet again and finally, she herself, for letting him do it as he always did. She knew what she was in this little sordid triangle and what she wasn't. And she wasn't in Dylan's heart. No, he wanted the vapid blonde bitch Kelly Taylor.  
  
She stomped down the steps of the Walsh house and started across the street. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled to put them into the keyhole of her car door. But it was too hard, far too impossible, for her to calm down now and finally she cursed and just started running down the street. She would run all night if she had to until she could get this sick feeling out of her stomach and out of her heart. Everyone said she was cruel and heartless but she knew somehow something inside of her felt deep emotion. She was feeling so broken tonight. So beaten down, so incredibly worthless. She seriously wanted the control back she used to have when she was an anorexic. She could control her appetite then, her weight; it was the only grasp she had had on any form of sanity.  
  
She heard a too-familiar voice calling her name, his footfalls echoing on the pavement close behind her. "Gina, we need to talk," he said.  
  
She shook her head and kept running, this time picking up speed. He picked up the pace as well, shouting at her, "It's a good thing I'm on a diet again and lifting weights every morning. I can catch you so don't make me come over there and tackle you because honestly, you know I will."  
  
She glared at him over her shoulder, spat in his general direction, and then picked up speed, her footfalls pounding down the sidewalk. She heard him close behind her and she picked up the pace even more so they were both literally zooming down the street. Finally she reached the intersection and cars were blocking her clean getaway. She started out into the street regardless of a blue Chevy truck barreling straight towards her and that's when he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her back up onto the sidewalk.  
  
"What the hell?! Dylan, what the hell? Leave me alone!" she snapped, slapping his lean arms. "Let me go!" She kept slapping him but he just held her tighter as he pulled her further away from the dangerous curb.  
  
"No, what the hell to you, Gina!" he snapped back. "You're pissed at me so you're going to play chicken on the highway? You are crazy. Kelly was right about that."  
  
Just hearing him utter the other woman's name caused Gina to react even more drastically. She immediately swung around in his arms and began pummeling him as hard as she could with her balled up fists. "Damn you, Dylan! Fuck you. You ... I hate you ... I hate you so much. Why her - why Kelly? What makes her ... Never mind, I don't want to know, okay?! Just fuck you, fuck you, fuck you to hell, you bastard!" She screamed as she continued to pound on his chest as tears streamed down her face.  
  
He took her hits because he thought she needed to feel and get out her emotions but when she just kept getting angrier and angrier, he finally made good on his threat and pushed her down onto the little grassy knoll by the curb and climbed on top of her, restraining her as best as he could. "Calm down, Gina, okay? I am not going to hurt you."  
  
"You already have, you dickhead. If you don't get off me right now, I'm going to scream bloody murder. I'll scream rape and people will come running and -" Her voice trailed off. "Just get off me, damn you!" She thrashed about as he grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. She tried to shake his grip loose but she just didn't have the energy to fight anymore - not him, not herself even.  
  
"You won't do that, Gina," Dylan said.  
  
"I will, I definitely will," she said as more tears leaked from her eyes.  
  
Dylan reached out and dabbed at them with his free hand, catching as many as he could with the pad of his thumb. "You won't do that, get me thrown in prison because, you know what, Gina? Maybe you don't like what I do - hell I don't even like the things I do - but you do, you do love me. You love me and because of that -"  
  
"Because of that I was a fool. But no more, Dylan," she said. "I am not going to be your fool anymore. Or your patsy or whatever it's called. I am definitely not going to be your fallback girl. I don't want to be that person for you anymore. I can't. And you can't make me either."  
  
"I don't want you to be, Gina. I don't, okay? I haven't said it before now but I love you too, Gina, I love you a helluva lot. I just didn't know how to express it the right way -"  
  
She growled at him. "Oh yeah! You really show your loving feelings for me by sticking your tongue down that whore's throat in the middle of her and Brandon's little party."  
  
"That was -"  
  
"Horrible. I wish Brandon would have punched you and beat your ass to the ground like you truly deserved!"  
  
"You did that well enough for him, I think," Dylan said. He touched her cheek. "Honest to god, Gina, I was -"  
  
"Don't say drunk, Dylan. Because you only had one beer and you weren't high. I know that because your eyes would have been all huge and creepy and red like they are when you're using and -" She sighed. "You weren't drunk. You weren't doped up. You did it because it's what you do, Dylan. You did it because you love Kelly and -"  
  
"No, Gina, no. It's not like that, I swear."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know what I saw. If Brandon and I and everyone else hadn't walked back into the living room you probably would have screwed Kelly right there against the wall of Brandon's parent's home and -"  
  
"No I - I wouldn't ... Okay, honestly I don't know if I would have or not but -"  
  
Gina shook her head. "FUCK YOU! You're such a bastard. This is the worst so-called 'confession of love' ever and I know because I used to watch soap operas!" she spat and tried to push him off of her but he just pressed her back down and settled more of his weight on top of her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and touched her face with his free hand.  
  
"Lemme talk. Okay you're had your say, now can I have mine?"  
  
"You don't even deserve that much," she snapped.  
  
"Maybe not. Okay, definitely not. But lemme explain, Gina, seriously, okay?"  
  
"Do I have a choice? You are pinning me down rapist-style."  
  
"Stop saying that, Gina," he said. "I won't hurt you. Not like that, never like that."  
  
"No you'll just rip my heart out and stomp all over it instead. And yes, Dylan, I have a heart no matter what your precious 'Kel-Kel' says. If I didn't, this couldn't hurt so damn bad...."  
  
"You do have a heart, Gina. I've seen it so many times. You are amazing, really. You got me through so much, the using, the drugs, the withdrawals. How many times did you hold me on the bathroom floor while I cried like a little baby and shook and begged you again and again for a fix? You got me through my drug addiction and now you are the only one who can get me through this addiction I have to -"  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"No. Destroying my own happiness. Yeah that sounds weak but it's true. I keep destroying my own chances to finally have it all with you. I don't feel like I deserve you, Gina. Don't honestly feel like I deserve any good things in my life after all I've done, after who I am, and what my father was like. Every time I even got halfway close to happiness, it got stolen away from me so I just started destroying every good thing in my path because then it wouldn't hurt so bad when someone walked out on me again or worse, died. That's my addiction, Gina - making every good thing in my life disappear so it won't hurt like hell when I lose it. I admit it. I am a junkie for using whatever I shouldn't have and don't need and finally the best thing ever happens to me when you come barreling into my life and I honestly told myself that pushing you away was the answer; that it was going to make me not care anymore.  
  
"I tried to so many times for my own selfish reasons to make you leave but you stayed. You believed in me like no one ever has. And so I had to push the envelope tonight. I had to because I am sick and ... That's me. That's who I am. I was going to let you go, I was going to say it was for your own good that you see who I am now, but when I saw that expression on your face ... When you ran out ... I had to follow. I knew I had to. That I wanted to. I can't let you go so easily. I need you to be whole, Gina, I need you because dammit, I love you and you are the one I want. Not Kelly; not Brenda; no one else. Just you, okay, just you."  
  
Gina looked at Dylan and noticed he had tears of his own on his cheeks. "You hurt me so bad, Dylan, I don't ... I can't ..."  
  
"Please don't give up on me, Gina. I love you. I need you. Yes, its selfish to ask you to stay when I keep screwing up but I swear, the only one person who is ever going make me feel good and even whole, is you, Gina. I kissed Kelly to shock you, scare you off, whatever, but it wasn't about Kelly or Brandon and being jealous. It was about how I would miss you so much if you were lost to me and I kept thinking if you just go now ..."  
  
"Dylan," Gina moaned. "Tell me there's a 12-Step Program for men who fuck up too damn much."  
  
Dylan quirked a little smile. "I don't know but honestly you are the only one who could make me attend it. Hell, you could be the group leader and tell me what to do, order me around ..."  
  
Gina shook her head. "God, I can feel your ... on my hip ... Seriously? SERIOUSLY, the idea of me ordering you around turns you on? Now? Like when people are zooming past us in their cars and shit ..."  
  
"Sorry," Dylan said and lightly brushed her right temple with his lips.  
  
Gina reached out and threaded his fingers through his thick hair. "You're not sorry about that anyway. Maybe everything else I can almost believe ..."  
  
"Believe it. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Gina. I can't say I won't mess up again but I will not try to chase you away anymore. As miserable as I am at the thought of you leaving me for good; it's actually a million times worse actually having it happen.... Say we can get through this, Gina, please."  
  
"I won't be your fallback girl anymore, Dylan. If you want someone else -"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well if you ever do, be honest and tell me. If she will really make you happy then I'll let you go even if I want to be selfish and keep you with me forever."  
  
"Not going to happen. I am not going anywhere and you aren't either."  
  
Gina sighed. "Don't do it again, Dylan. Just talk with me. Tell me when you're scared and when you're hurt and I swear we'll work it out together...."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
 _Eight months later..._  
  
"You really okay with this?" Gina asked as he looked at Dylan beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I feel things worked out for the best. Way better than that actually," Dylan said and turned to face her, burying his fingers in her full, wavy hair.  
  
"But Kelly and Brandon are married. They actually became man and wife in front of you and you barely flinched ..."  
  
"You're worried I'm going to try to break them up," Dylan said. "Don't worry. I'm not. I don't want to even. Kelly and Brand-o got their happiness and -" he grabbed her lightly around the waist and pulled her into his body -"I actually got mine. I am happy with you, Gina, and I honestly didn't think I would ever feel a high like this when I'm not amped up on coke or something illegal."  
  
Gina smirked. "That was so cliché... But I'll take it."  
  
He smiled. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Yeah," She said. "And just so you know when Kelly throws that bouquet I will wrestle anyone to the ground to get it for myself."  
  
Dylan leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and then led her out to the dance floor where they quietly planned how they would not only walk away with the bridal bouquet but also get their own much-deserved happy ending...  
  
.FINIS.


End file.
